What could go wrong?
by brookdalebunny
Summary: What could go wrong? Find out as Sonic and Tails, best of friends, try to save Mobius from...who, exactly?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. all characters belong to SEGA**

****Miles Prower, otherwise known as Tails, sat in his workshop, drawing planes for the adjustments to

The X-Tornado. He looked up when he heard a mini sonic-boom that was created by none other than

Sonic the Hedgehog, that fast-footed speed demon with a passion for chilidogs. Tails gave Sonic a

warm-hearted smile then back to work on the plans. Sonic let out a groan and snatched the plans

away from Tails, yet again, using his speed to his advantage. Tails froqned, "Give it back!" he whined.

Sonic just plastered that cocky grin on his face and said "You gotta catch me first!" then got

ready to run off when Tails stretched out his leg, causing Sonic to trip. Tails smirked slightly

and bent down and grabbed the plans, "Caught ya" Tails said, holding in a laugh. Sonic playfully

glared at his two-tailed friend then stretched. Sonic grinned "Got any Chilidogs?" Tails simply rolled

his eyes "In the kitchen." and as soon as the worlds left Tails mouth, the blue blur was gone.

Tails put the palns in a folder for safe-keeping then went outside, and walked down to a nearby

fast-food place, as much as he loved chilidogs (especially with extra cheese) you eventually got sick of

'em. Tails got a yogurt thing then took a seat at one of the oddly uncomfortable chairs and ate it.

After finishing the yogurt, Tails returned to his home, not at all surprised to see Sonic crashed on

his couch. Tails went up to his room, diving into thebed and pulling the covers up over his head,

shutting out the light that was soon to fade into the night anyway, the light of the sun instead

of being visible, reflecting its light onto the moon, making the moon stand out against the many

stars. But, being that Tails was to tired to notice, the stars were instead noticed by someone else.

Two crimoson eyes scannned the night sky. 'If only she was still here to enjoy it... stupid

humans...Oh well' and with that he ran off, disapeearing into the night.

**Thsts all for now Folks, hopefully I'll update at least once a week, i know its short but it was 1 in the morning when i wrote this. Dont commplement, point out the flaws if you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tails awoke and stretched. He wastarted walking to the mechanics shop in town, about halfway there he froze when he heard a familiar, santa-like laugh. He spun around to find himself face-to-face with Eggman. Next to Eggman, was a hedgehog that somewhat resembled Sonic, if Sonic had black fur, upturned quills qith red strips on them, crimson eyes, and a patch of fluffy white on his chest at least.

Eggman smirked then pointed at Tails "Shadow, get him!" Shadow stepped forward ,ready to attack Tails, but Tails used his namsesakes (His tails) to propelnhimself in the air. Shadow kept trying to attack, and Tails kept dodging.

While Tails was trying to dodge and attack, he accidently kicked Shadow in the face "Sorry!" he yelped. Shadow stood up and delivered a kick to Tails' stomach, knocking Tails unconcious, Shadow then picked up Tails and hoisted him over his shoulder, then left with Eggman.

After Eggman and Shadow had left with Tails, Sonic raced past, screeching to ahalt when he saw a tuft of Tails fur and a letter with Eggman's symbol on it. Sonic picked up the letter and read it. The letter read '_Dear Sonic, to get back the Two-Tailed fox brat, come to the Chemical Plant_' and as soon as Sonic fininished reading the letter, he dashed off to the Chemical Plant

**End of Chapter 2.**

**I know its a short chapter, but i updated within 24 hours of the first chapter. I'd like to thank my two reviewers, Explod and Lucy, you two are awesome and I hope you continue to review. Both of you can pick a Sonic character and ill try to work it into one of the next chapters, heck, you can even choose Mama Robotnik. see ya, later.**

**:{3**


	3. Chapter 3

**you guys choose**

**one short chapter every day or one long chapter every week**

**Thanks for reviews btw :3**

****Tails awoke and looked around, he groaned slightly when he realized that he was in a cage, chained up. He tugged against the chains, in an attempt to free himself. A few minutes later he gave up with a sigh of defeat. He began to think '_If Sonic were here he would've freed us already... He wouldn't have given up...wait a minute...I shouldnt give up either! I'll get out of here no matter what it takes!'_

Tails looked at the chains, looking for any particularly rusty spots. When at least he found one, he rubbed the rusted spot against a dull rock for several, aggrivating minutes, until finally the chain snapped (I have no idea if that'd work..) Tails used his now free left hand to unchain his right hand, then atte–mpted to get out of the cage. He froze when he heard a sweet and innocent voice say "I have a bobby pin if that will help you unlock the cage door Mister, iI couldn't get out of my chains so I cant reach the cage door" Tails looked around for the source of the voice and blushed deeoly when he saw that the voice belonged to a rabbit with long ears that appeared to be around his age. Luckily for him, the darkness of the area hid the blush on his muzzle. Tails nodded "Yeah, that'd help" the rabbit tossed the bobby pin to his cage and Tails caught it, then set to work on unlocking the cage door (Sorry for the confusingness of this paragraph, not good at these kinda scenes and when i wrote this chapter i had a fever)

Awhile later, after Tails had gotten himself and the rabbit girl free, they walked around, trying to find a way out, but still managed to make some small talk. Tails had learned the rabbits name was Cream, she had a choa named Cheese, a mother named Vanilla, and she said she had a great interest in baking. For some reason, Tails found himself admiring the rabbit. He simply shrugged it off and continued to search for a way out with Cream.

Sonic, had reached the Chemical Plant and was suprised to see Tails and some rabbit girl. He decided that instead of helping them out, he was going to let themselves find the way, after finding out that it looked like Tails had in interest in this certain rabbit.

**Sorry for mispells, got a fever and spellcheck STILL doesnt work**

**You guys choose, Sonamy or Shadamy, if you choose Sonamy ill have Shadow paired up woth Tikal, if you choose Shadamy ill have Sonic paired up with Sally. This will mainly be an adventurefanfic, but ill add some romance cuz im bored. So far on the couple lis**

**cCreamXTails, KnucklesXRouge, and CosmoXCharmy (Im sorry, i think Cosmo and Charmy would make a cute couple**


End file.
